


Sois Maudit

by Ivaleen



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Infanticide, Kinda, Leon being a horrible father, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Original Character Death(s), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel of my own work, Theft, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaleen/pseuds/Ivaleen
Summary: (AU) Et si Desmond Sycamore mourrait et non sa famille ?Suite de différentes nouvelles autour de cette thématique et de la famille Bronev.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore & Desmond Sycamore's Daughter, Desmond Sycamore & Desmond Sycamore's Daughter & Desmond Sycamore's Wife, Desmond Sycamore/Desmond Sycamore's Wife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Mort

**Author's Note:**

> (FR) Je poste en français pour la première fois sur ce site, pour un fandom qui est largement mort. Je n'espère pas grand-chose, mais d'éventuelles remarques (puissent-elles exister un jour) sont les bienvenues.
> 
> (EN) If there ever is an English native (or whatever) here reading this, I wanted to say that, if need be, I could try translating this work. It's an AU in which Desmond dies, but not his family. If you're interested in reading this work and you don't understand a single word of French, don't hesitate and please leave a review so that I know there are people out there who would like a translation!

Aurora Sycamore avait l’habitude de passer des journées à écrire. Elle oubliait le temps qui passait, elle oubliait une solitude parfois pesante, une solitude causée par les nombreuses absences de Desmond. Quand leur fille était à l’école, elle s’enfermait dans son bureau et inventait de nouvelles pièces de théâtre, toutes plus réfléchies que les précédentes. Elle adorait cela, l’invention : elle pensait qu’il était possible de refaire le monde par le biais de l’écriture. Aurora Sycamore était une femme très idéaliste.

Desmond Sycamore, lui, était un brillant archéologue. Il avait l’habitude de passer des journées à travailler à l’université. Aussitôt que la porte de son bureau était fermée, il n’y avait plus que ses recherches sur les Aslantes qui comptaient. Il oubliait le temps qui passait, il oubliait une solitude pesante qu’il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire disparaître. Cette solitude, c’était la perte de sa famille qui l’avait causée. Il avait essayé depuis son enfance de laisser derrière lui la douleur causée par leur absence, mais il n’y était jamais parvenu. Seules les présences de sa femme et de sa fille lui permettaient de voir les choses sous un angle nouveau. Elles étaient les seules qui réussissait à lui arracher un véritable sourire, à lui faire ressentir une véritable joie.

Ses recherches sur les Aslantes lui permettaient de ne jamais oublier le but principal de son existence : découvrir les secrets de cette civilisation oubliée avant la _maudite organisation_ qui avait causé sa déchéance. Pas seulement la déchéance de Desmond, non ; la déchéance de toute sa famille. Target avait maudit toute son existence ainsi que celle de ses proches. La déchéance qu’il ressentait encore, parfois, il l’appliquait à tous les autres avec qui il avait passé une courte partie de son enfance. Son petit frère, sa mère, son père. Ils étaient tous unis dans cette douleur, et c’était le rôle de Desmond que de les en délivrer.

En fin de compte, Desmond Sycamore ne vivait que pour _sa famille_.

Desmond et Aurora Sycamore ne passaient pas toujours leurs journées ensemble, mais leur amour était pur. Leur bonheur, également. Malgré leurs difficultés communes, la découverte de l’autre était une immense chance qu’ils savouraient chaque jour. Ils ne pouvaient plus imaginer leur vie l’un sans l’autre : leurs quotidiens réciproques redeviendraient si mornes, si vides, si… insensés. Insensés, car leur vie ne faisait désormais sens que s’ils étaient ensemble. La naissance de leur fille, cinq ans auparavant, avait achevé de sceller ce lien indélébile entre eux. Desmond pouvait enfin goûter au bonheur. Aurora était heureuse de lui apporter ce bonheur. Elle était heureuse d’interpréter ses propres pièces de théâtre avec l’aide de son mari, parfois, le soir, tandis que leur fille les regardait avec admiration. Elle se disait qu’elle aussi, plus tard, serait aussi talentueuse que papa et maman. Et papa et maman ne pouvaient rêver mieux que cela.

Elle appréciait beaucoup le costume que son père portait, parfois. Elle adorait voir la cape sombre voler dans le salon, tandis qu’il faisait son apparition. Elle adorait voir sa mère rire quand il lui arrivait de s’emmêler dans cette même cape, quand il n’arrivait plus à l’ôter à la fin de la représentation. Elle adorait assister au bonheur de ses parents.

Bref, la famille Sycamore était plongée dans un bonheur qui semblait immortel.

Ce jour-là, c’était pourtant la première fois que les choses étaient différentes. L’ambiance était inquiétante – funeste, même. Chacun pouvait sentir que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire, mais personne ne pouvait prédire quoi. La routine des Sycamore était exceptionnellement bousculée : Desmond avait prévu de rester travailler à la maison, mais Aurora ne pouvait pas être présente. C’était un jour très important pour elle, car elle devait rencontrer un metteur en scène qui souhaitait lui proposer des projets ambitieux pour la suite de sa carrière de dramaturge. Cet homme l’avait repérée, et avait estimé que ses pièces avaient beaucoup de potentiel. En somme, elle méritait davantage de louanges. Elle allait avoir la chance de représenter sa pièce la plus importante dans la plus grande salle de la ville.

Dehors, le temps était orageux. Une violente averse s’annonçait et le ciel s’assombrissait progressivement. Aurora était partie il y a trente minutes et leur fille ne quitterait pas l’école avant la fin de la journée. Il n’était que treize heures, mais la maison était déjà si sombre qu’il était impossible pour Desmond de travailler sans allumer la lumière.

Pour se passer le temps, il avait décidé, une fois de plus, qu’il dédierait cette journée à ses recherches. Il était sur le point de pouvoir situer la période durant laquelle les Aslantes avaient vécu : une avancée majeure, car, jusqu’à présent, il était seulement question de recoller des morceaux épars de leur existence.

Alors qu’il marchait en direction de son bureau, il entendit un bruit étrange. Cela ressemblait à un éclat de verre lointain, et il pouvait difficilement en situer la provenance. Les bruits se rapprochaient à mesure qu’il approchait de son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus feindre l’ignorance : il se passait quelque chose dans cette pièce. Il aurait voulu fuir et ne jamais affronter ce qui pouvait se passer derrière la porte.

Desmond était un homme aisément inquiet. Parfois paranoïaque. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait sa famille se faire enlever, ses recherches être volées. Il savait qu’une menace planait toujours – il ne parvenait pas à se séparer de son traumatisme d’enfance, celui de l’irruption soudaine des trois hommes travaillant pour Target. Si cela s’était produit quand il avait huit ans, alors pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas recommencer plus de vingt ans plus tard ? Il craignait par-dessus tout un cambriolage. Il craignait que la stabilité à laquelle il s’accrochait ne s’effondre définitivement.

Quand il ouvrit finalement la porte de son bureau, il ne put retenir un cri strident. Une figure se tenait là, dans l’ombre. Dans une main, celui qu’il ne parvenait pas encore à identifier tenait une liasse qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce _malfaiteur_ tenait dans sa main droite la liasse contenant la totalité de ses recherches sur les Aslantes.

Il s’empressa d’allumer la lumière, mais fit immédiatement un pas en arrière lorsqu’il reconnut la personne qui le dévisageait, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Sa respiration s’accéléra, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il n’arrivait plus à penser de manière rationnelle. _Rien de ce qui était en train de se produire n’était rationnel_. Ses pires cauchemars prenaient vie, et il n’était plus question d’une simple invention de sa femme. Une vraie tragédie avait lieu juste sous ses yeux.

« T-Toi… ? bredouilla Desmond, tentant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Bonjour, Hershel. Je vois que ta nouvelle vie te réussit à merveille. »

Desmond ne voulait pas paraître faible. Il voulait être en mesure d’affronter l’homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il voulait lui tenir tête. Il voulait se comporter comme un adulte et ne pas laisser ses peurs et ses émotions contradictoires prendre le dessus. Il voulait… Il voulait tant de choses à cet instant, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était seulement là, immobile. La peur dans ses yeux amusait son adversaire, qui continuait de sourire d’un air menaçant. Des respirations irrégulières s’échappaient d’entre ses lèvres pâles. Il avait l’impression de manquer d’air.

« La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu m’avais semblé plus courageux. _Mon fils_ était plus courageux que celui qui se tient devant moi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Que fais-tu chez moi ? renchérit finalement Desmond, feignant une certaine maîtrise de la situation.

\- Je suis là pour récupérer ce qui m’appartient.

\- Ce qui t’appartient ?

\- Les recherches sur les Aslantes. Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que le secret des Aslantes m’appartient. J’irai jusqu’au bout. »

Desmond était désemparé. Il savait que son père était devenu un membre de cette organisation criminelle, mais il ne s’était pas préparé à un tel changement. Comment aurait-il pu le deviner ? Les malfaiteurs ne font que peu parler d’eux. Une telle organisation ne peut pas se permettre d’apparaître régulièrement dans les journaux de la région.

Désormais, Leon Bronev semblait s’apprêter à devenir le chef de l’organisation. Cela se voyait dans son comportement. Il n’était plus le même.

Il le croyait mort.

Il se surprit à penser qu’il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu’il en eût été ainsi.

Malheureusement, il était bien là, à quelques mètres de lui. Des lunettes de soleil sombres cachaient son regard, et sa barbe était grandissante. Son père n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. L’homme doux, gentil, altruiste n’était pas celui qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Cet homme-là avait probablement usurpé l’identité de son père. Il leur restait cependant une chose en commun : la détermination.

Mais Desmond Sycamore n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder sur les raisons du changement radical de Leon Bronev. Son adversaire s’impatientait. Toute sa recherche était sur le point de s’envoler : n’était-ce pas suffisant ? Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait des copies de ses notes. Il ne pourrait pas se souvenir de tout ce qu’il avait accompli ces dix dernières années : il lui faudrait repartir de zéro.

Pourtant, Leon Bronev semblait vouloir autre chose. Il devait être présent pour une autre raison, une raison qu’il n’arrivait pas à saisir.

« Que veux-tu d’autre ? J’ai bien compris que je ne peux pas t’empêcher d’atteindre tes objectifs, commença Desmond après un long silence.

\- Tu as toujours été un garçon très intelligent. Pourtant, te voir admettre ta défaite si tôt me peine. J’aurais imaginé cette rencontre plus… divertissante, lâcha-t-il finalement, d’un ton froid.

\- Que veux-tu d’autre ? articula Desmond, en serrant les dents – il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Il est regrettable d’en arriver là. Pourtant, je ne risquerai rien. Il restera des traces, mais tout se passera comme prévu. »

Le mépris qui s’était formé dans le regard de Desmond laissa place une fois de plus à de la terreur. Cette fois, il n’était plus question de la peur ressentie lorsqu’il avait compris qu’on lui volait son œuvre. Il était véritablement terrorisé. Les mots de son père laissaient entendre la suite de la rencontre. Une suite… à laquelle il ne pourrait pas réfléchir.

La suite était la fin.

La seconde suivante, une douleur insupportable se répandit dans l’ensemble de son corps. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de voir le coup partir. Il ne l’avait pas entendu non plus.

Il n’avait pas vu que dans la main gauche de Leon Bronev se tenait une arme. Le vieil homme avait eu l’intelligence de la masquer. Desmond Sycamore, trop étonné de revoir son père, n’aurait pas porté attention à un tel détail. Il avait eu raison.

Desmond pressa sa main sur sa plaie, sur son ventre, là où la balle venait de traverser son corps. La douleur était trop forte. Le sang coulait abondamment, en recouvrait sa main.

Il s’effondra sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus s’opposer. La parole lui était également impossible.

Il s’était effondré pitoyablement devant son père, qui contemplait la scène d’un air satisfait. Il affirmait une fois de plus sa faiblesse face à celui qui était devenu un criminel.

« Tout se passe comme prévu » répéta finalement Leon Bronev, sans perdre son éternel rictus. « Quel dommage que ta femme et ta fille ne soient pas présentes, aujourd’hui. J’aurais adoré les rencontrer. »

Sur ces paroles, il s’enfuit de la même manière qu’il était entré dans la résidence. Il laissait Desmond Sycamore pour mort, agonisant lentement sur le sol de son bureau.

Les dernières pensées du professeur avant qu’il ne quittât ce monde étaient pour sa famille.

Il ne pourrait jamais garder sa promesse d’effacer cette déchéance qui les rongeait tous. Une fois de plus, il avait été maudit par Target. Il était l’éternel perdant.

\--

Cette journée avait été funeste du début à la fin. Lorsqu’Aurora Sycamore rentra chez elle, quelques heures plus tard, accompagnée de sa fille, elle n’entendit aucun bruit. La résidence semblait vide, dépourvue de toute existence.

Elle ne savait pas encore qu’elle avait raison.

La lumière n’était allumée que dans une seule pièce. Aurora avait beau être une femme très idéaliste, elle savait aussi être réaliste quand les situations le nécessitaient. Surtout, elle ne pouvait supprimer ce pressentiment qui s’était emparée d’elle dès son réveil. Cette lumière était anormale. Elle n’aurait pas dû être allumée.

Elle découvrit rapidement la scène funeste qui l’attendait dans le bureau de Desmond. Elle tenta de faire de son mieux pour préserver sa fille de ce qu’elle venait d’observer, mais son cri avait alarmé la petite qui s’était empressée de la rejoindre.

Comme Desmond quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne pensait plus rationnellement. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Tous ses membres tremblaient alors qu’elle frôla la joue de Desmond, inanimé.

Il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Le calme de la pièce et la quantité de sang qui recouvrait le sol ne révélaient que trop l’état irrémédiable de la situation.

On venait de lui arracher une partie d’elle-même. On venait de lui arracher celui qui donnait du sens à sa vie.

Elle devrait vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Elle devrait tenter de réparer les dommages que cette situation créeraient lentement à sa fille. Petit à petit, le souvenir du corps sanglant de Desmond Sycamore s’inviterait dans le cerveau de l’enfant. Il y resterait gravé à jamais, et le moindre indice rappelant cette journée la plongerait dans une détresse qu’aucun enfant ne mérite d’expérimenter.

–

Maintenant, Aurora Sycamore ne pourrait plus oublier la solitude. Elle était vouée à vivre le restant de sa vie à ses côtés.

La solitude s’emparait d’elle. Elle la transformerait petit à petit.


	2. Destin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FR) Leon Bronev passe ses journées à lutter contre ses démons, jusqu'à devenir celui qu'il refusait d'être.
> 
> (EN) Leon Bronev spends all his time fighting his inner demons, until he becomes the very one he despised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FR)  
> C'est un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu, car je ne pensais pas immédiatement pouvoir écrire une suite. Cependant, elle s'est imposée d'elle-même, et j'en ai tracé un schéma qui m'a semblé plutôt satisfaisant. Je prévois donc d'écrire 5 petits chapitres qui mélangeront flashbacks, différents points de vue, et ainsi de suite, tout en restant reliés aux thématiques initiales.
> 
> Je continue à travailler sur une traduction.
> 
> (EN)  
> This chapter was not planned since I didn't think I would be able to invent a sequel. However, it quickly became obvious to me that I had to keep on writing these drabbles. You'll find here 5 chapters (maybe more, maybe less, I'll see) which will switch between different POV and flashbacks. 
> 
> I'm still working on a translation, but that's not a very fun thing to do, so that's not my priority at the moment. If you're interested, for now, feel free to use a translator, some of them are doing a pretty good work (I hate to be saying this, but at least, it helps you understand).

“ _Noble and true with a heart of steel  
Now it is lost, vengeance shall be his.”_

\--

Quotidiennement, Leon Bronev se battait contre ses démons. Depuis qu’il avait intégré Target de force, il avait essayé de garder le souvenir de sa famille. C’était pour elle qu’il agissait.

En tout cas, cela avait été le cas pendant un long moment. Il avait espéré qu’en répondant aux demandes de l’organisation, il pourrait, un jour, être libéré et reprendre une vie normale. Il retrouverait ses enfants et tout irait bien. Il laisserait de côté l’archéologie et tout irait bien.

Il avait considéré abandonner l’archéologie, qui était pourtant sa plus grande passion. Mais que faire quand notre passion nous arrache à ceux pour qui on donnerait tout ? Est-ce vraiment légitime de tout sacrifier pour elle ?

Au départ, il n’aurait jamais pu penser une chose pareille. Malgré lui, il avait appris à abhorrer l’archéologie. S’il ne s’était pas donné pour objectif de percer le secret des Aslantes, alors jamais il n’aurait perdu ses fils et sa femme. Il n’aurait peut-être pas connu le plaisir de découvrir des vestiges oubliés depuis des millénaires ; il n’aurait pas non plus joui du même prestige. Mais quand il s’était rendu compte de tout ce qu’il avait perdu, plus rien de cela n’avait d’importance. Au fond, cela n’avait jamais été le cas – le réaliser trop tard avait causé sa perte.

Enfermé dans les locaux de Target, il n’avait plus eu d’autre choix que de travailler corps et âme. Il abhorrait l’archéologie désormais, mais il ne pensait plus qu’à travailler. La vie est parfois remplie de contradictions. Pour se libérer de ce fardeau, il lui fallait continuer à vivre avec lui. Il avait fini par s’en convaincre... la libération n’en serait que plus délicieuse.

À de nombreuses reprises, il avait considéré s’enfuir. Il aurait voulu penser un plan machiavélique qui lui permettrait de tromper ses supérieurs et ses collègues et s’enfuir et laisser cette souffrance derrière lui et ne plus jamais y penser ne plus jamais revenir s’enfuir loin, très loin. S’enfuir avec sa famille et tirer une croix sur cette immense souffrance. Il savait que c’était impossible. Il ne voulait pas infliger des décennies de peine à ceux qu’il aimait. Ce n’était pas une vie de vivre – ou plutôt, survivre – en regardant constamment derrière soi, afin de se préparer à une attaque soudaine. L’ennemi aurait pu surgir à n’importe quel moment. Ils n’auraient jamais véritablement pu s’enfuir. Leon avait fini par comprendre que s’il avait trahi Target, il n’aurait jamais pu cesser de regarder derrière lui. Il préférait préserver sa famille, même si cela signifiait qu’il se sacrifiait lui-même, sacrifiait son bonheur, sacrifiait sa décence.

Son esprit n’était plus assailli par les mêmes questions, désormais. Il était devenu l’ennemi.

Des années, il s’était juré qu’il ne succomberait jamais et qu’il ne pourrait pas devenir ceux que ses collègues étaient devenus. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte devenir l’ombre de lui-même. Il lui semblait impensable de vivre pour accomplir ses objectifs et ne se préoccuper que de cela. Il se voyait incapable de porter atteinte à la vie de personnes innocentes pour découvrir le secret d'une civilisation perdue.

Mais maintenant, il était l’ennemi. Il était promis à devenir le nouveau chef de l’organisation. À trop vouloir se défaire de son destin, il n’avait fait que le sceller davantage. Il ne pourrait jamais quitter Target. Atteindre ses objectifs, percer le secret des Aslantes, cela demandait trop de sacrifices. Du temps, surtout. Il était un excellent archéologue – en fait, le meilleur archéologue du groupe – et il était à même de produire d’excellents résultats. Il était trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour le comprendre au départ, mais c’était son désir d’atteindre ses objectifs qui le faisait se transformer petit à petit en cette ombre qu’il redoutait. Il avait longtemps refusé de l’admettre, mais cela n’y changeait rien. Il n’appartenait plus au camp de la lumière. L’ombre s’emparait de lui chaque jour davantage et aspirait le peu d’humanité qui lui restait. Inconsciemment, il avait renoncé à se battre.

Il était devenu l’ennemi.

Ses démons subsistaient, cependant. Il n’arrivait jamais à les faire disparaître. La voix continuait de lui murmurer, lui supplier même, d’épargner ses proches. Elle le harcelait à longueur de journée. Mais s’il souhaitait atteindre ses objectifs, il lui faudrait effacer celui qui le concurrençait.

Desmond Sycamore.

Ou plutôt, Hershel Bronev. Son propre fils.

Il avait réfléchi à diverses solutions – son esprit ne pouvait-il donc jamais cesser de le torturer ? – mais aucune ne lui avait semblé satisfaisante.

Hershel était un obstacle, rien d’autre. Il connaissait son fils mieux que personne : il savait que s’il n’agissait pas rapidement, il finirait par le surpasser. Cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Être surpassé signifiait que toutes ces années de dur labeur n’auraient eu aucun intérêt. À quoi bon continuer à travailler pour Target si leur objectif commun ne pouvait plus être atteint ? Ils s’étaient formés pour découvrir le secret des Aslantes. Sans cela, ils n’avaient plus lieu d’être.

Alors pour éviter cela, il prit une résolution. Le murmure ne le quittait plus : il s’intensifiait. La journée, la nuit, le matin, pendant ses repas. Ce murmure semblait être devenu une personne à part entière, qui l’accompagnait partout.

Leon Bronev pensait perdre la tête.

Depuis qu’il avait compris que se débarrasser définitivement d’Hershel – ou plutôt de Desmond Sycamore – était la seule solution viable, il sombrait encore davantage dans la folie. Peut-être avait-il été fou dès le départ.

Il fallait qu’il se convainque qu’Hershel Bronev était devenu Desmond Sycamore. Il avait sacrifié des nuits pour cela, en espérant que le murmure le quitterait enfin. S’il réussissait à admettre qu’Hershel n’existait plus, sa décision ne rencontrerait plus aucun obstacle stupide. Il considérait que ses propres pensées étaient stupides, idiotes, vaines, injustifiées et illégitimes. Sa folie le poussait à vouloir réprimer tout sentiment qui faisait pourtant de lui un être humain. Mais les sentiments ne servaient plus à rien désormais sinon à le détourner de son destin.

Il finit par accepter que la mort de son fils était nécessaire pour le bien de tous. Si son destin était l’infanticide, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Il ne pouvait et ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

\--

Le plan était simple. Enfantin, même. Trouver l’adresse de la famille Sycamore avait été un jeu d’enfant ; il ne serait guère plus compliqué de pénétrer dans leur demeure.

Le temps était orageux, ce jour-là. Le ciel était très sombre, ce qui rendait les lunettes de soleil de Leon Bronev inutiles. Il n’avait jamais répondu aux nombreuses questions qu’il avait reçues à leur propos. Pourquoi les gens s’évertuaient-ils à poser tant de questions ?

Il avait choisi de porter ces lunettes le jour où il avait inconsciemment décidé de tirer une croix sur son passé et sur ses souvenirs. La couleur de ses yeux lui renvoyaient une image qu’il ne pouvait plus tolérer.

Ce jour-là n’était pas différent. Il ne voulait pas croiser son reflet et voir le regard de son fils dans ses propres yeux.

Rien ne devait le détourner de son destin.

Il se trouva rapidement nez à nez avec son fils. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Ses lunettes de soleil lui offraient un avantage non négligeable : il avait la possibilité d’analyser la moindre trace d’émotion qui se manifestait sur le visage de l’autre sans que l’autre ne puisse lire en lui.

« Je vois que ta nouvelle vie te réussit à merveille. »

Il répliqua ces mots sans grande difficulté. Il était alors exempt de toute émotion. Il gardait en tête son objectif et rien d’autre ne comptait. Cependant, lorsqu’il réussissait à décrypter la peur sur le visage de l’autre, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Il était si faible.

Si impuissant.

Si vulnérable.

Sa tâche ne s’en trouverait que facilitée.

Pour creuser davantage la tombe de celui qui lui faisait face, Leon Bronev entreprit de souligner la faiblesse de laquelle il était témoin. Il était devenu divertissant de le voir tenter de s’extirper de cette situation qui lui serait fatale.

Pourtant, Leon n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il continuait de jouer avec son pistolet d’une main, une main que l’autre ne pouvait pas voir s’agiter. Il calculait la suite d’un plan pourtant déjà bien calculé.

Il aggraverait le malaise de son adversaire, puis il attendrait de voir une dernière fois la peur dans ses yeux avant de terminer son travail. S’il fallait aller vite, il ne voulait pas pour autant bâcler les choses. Il fallait que l’autre... son adversaire... son fils réalise qu’il avait atteint son ultime destination.

La fin d’Hershel Bronev – de Desmond Sycamore – n’était que le début pour Leon Bronev.

En quelques secondes, le coup était parti. Il n’avait pas hésité au moment d’appuyer sur la gâchette. Tout était déjà planifié, après tout.

Il attendit que l’autre rende son dernier souffle, le regarda une dernière fois, puis repartit aussi calmement qu’il était entré. Seulement, cette fois, ses mains n’étaient plus vides.

L’une de ses mains tenait fermement les documents qui lui permettraient de mener à bien son objectif final.

L’autre, elle, porterait en elle pour le restant de ses jours le souvenir de l’infanticide.

\--

“ _Now it is lost_

 _Vengeance shall be_ hers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas une grande admiratrice de Leon Bronev, mais je pense que c'est un personnage très intéressant qui mérite qu'on lui laisse parfois un peu de place. Il est souvent présenté comme un méchant prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins (et c'est vrai), mais je n'ai encore jamais trouvé d'écrits qui montrent son évolution de "Leon Bronev" à "méchant chef de Target". J'ai eu l'ambition de mettre cette idée en oeuvre ici, et cela m'a été largement inspiré d'un commentaire de croDinoo (grazie mille!)


	3. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FR) Desmond profite du silence pour réfléchir à la vie, à sa vie - à moins que sa vie ne profite du silence pour l'écraser sous le poids de nombreuses angoisses, pas toujours rationnelles.  
> (EN) Desmond enjoys the silence. That's when he is truly able to reflect upon life, upon _his_ life - or is that his life which takes advantage of the silence to crush him under the weight of his worries, be they rational or delusional?

Desmond Sycamore adorait observer le doux visage de sa femme, la nuit, quand il ne parvenait pas à fermer l’œil. En se tenant si près d’elle, il se sentait capable de la protéger contre n’importe quel mal. Il veillait sur elle mieux que quiconque ne pourrait le faire.

Parfois, quand la lune scintillait haut et fort dans le ciel, quelques légers rayons de lumière venaient caresser son visage alors qu’elle dormait paisiblement. Cela ne la dérangeait jamais : qu’il fasse jour ou nuit, elle continuait à se reposer paisiblement, sans que jamais rien ne la tire de son profond sommeil. Desmond était incapable de dire à quoi elle pouvait rêver pour apparaître toujours si paisible. Rêvait-elle à sa vie avec lui, pour laquelle elle n’avait de cesse de le remercier ? Rêvait-elle plutôt à une vie loin de lui, loin de ses soucis, loin des inquiétudes que le passé tragique de son mari pouvait engendrer ? Il aurait été maudit de la voir partir. Il craignait souvent qu’elle ait une résolution, et préfère se tenir à distance de tous ces dangers. Les menaces de son passé ne s’étaient encore jamais manifestées, mais rien ne pourrait jamais prouver que cette situation pacifique durerait éternellement.

Il aurait été maudit de voir sa femme être arrachée à lui à cause de l’héritage indésirable de son père.

Alors, chaque jour, il faisait tout son possible pour continuer à lui plaire. Il l’encourageait dans l’écriture de ses pièces de théâtre, il la rassurait quand la peine lui tordait le visage, il lui promettait monts et merveilles aussitôt qu’il en avait l’occasion. Desmond avait toujours tenu ses promesses. Il n’était pas le genre d’homme à parler dans le vide ; il parlait peu, mais ses mots étaient à la hauteur de la complexité de son esprit. Il n’aurait jamais pu se permettre de s’engager sur une voie s’il n’avait aucune garantie de pouvoir répondre aux attentes que cela susciterait. Il préférait se murer dans le silence plutôt qu'oser s’exprimer sur une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre parfaitement. Il abhorrait ceux qui n’avaient de cesse de multiplier les paroles insensées, les promesses non tenues, les interventions non sollicitées. Alors, la plupart du temps, il recherchait le silence. Il se complaisait dans un silence reposant et omniprésent dans sa vie.

Ce silence, c’était pendant ses insomnies qu’il le savourait le plus. Il était très attaché à l’ambiance nocturne, quand progressivement toutes les lumières s’éteignaient autour de lui et que le bruit diminuait jusqu’à devenir inexistant. Il lui arrivait d'être surpris au moindre son, car cela n'appartenait pas à la nuit. Lui, en revanche, y appartenait ; bien davantage qu’au jour et à toutes ses extravagances, ses bruits, ses lumières accablantes. Après tout, c’était la nuit qu’il avait toujours passé le plus clair de son temps à avancer dans ses recherches. Depuis son enfance, c’était la nuit qu’il étudiait le mieux. C’était la nuit que son esprit était le plus _vivace._ Ses théories se bousculaient dans son esprit, ses ambitions également. Ses désirs, parfois, se frayaient une petite place, et il se surprenait à se perdre de longues minutes dans des pensées entièrement dédiées à sa famille. La solitude pesante qu’il ressentait revenait l’accabler la nuit, bien sûr, mais réduire ses insomnies à cela serait un mensonge.

Finalement, il passait énormément de temps en proie à ses propres désirs. Le vide qu’il ressentait ne pouvait pas seulement être comblé durant les quelques heures de la journée. Sa quête se poursuivait la nuit, quand tout était calme et que les deux femmes pour lesquelles il aurait donné sa vie étaient profondément endormies. Il organisait ses prochaines journées de travail, notait dans un vieux carnet ses théories de recherche, il préparait des surprises pour sa femme et sa fille, et parfois, inscrivait dans un coin ses quelques espoirs pour l’avenir.

Desmond n’avait jamais été un homme idéaliste, mais il était _humain_ avant tout. Le désir et l’espoir étaient des moteurs suffisants, des moteurs qu’il ne pouvait pas nier. Sans eux, toute trace d’humanité aurait été perdue. Sans désir ni espoir, les hommes ne seraient pas ce qu’ils sont. Parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir se défaire de ses souhaits enfantins, mais il finissait par se résigner. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu’il était.

Quand Desmond souhaitait s’éloigner de son travail, il retournait silencieusement aux côtés d’Aurora. Il était si silencieux qu’on aurait pu le prendre pour un voleur. Ses pas sur le sol ne produisaient pas le moindre son, et sa respiration était si douce et discrète qu’on aurait pu le croire _mort_ \- s’il n’avait pas été en mesure de se tenir assis. Il était parfois peu rassuré à l’idée de s’éloigner trop longtemps de sa femme ; n’importe quelle menace, peut-être aussi silencieuse que lui, aurait pu surgir et lui arracher son bonheur. Il voulait que son bonheur soit éternel et s’en donnait les moyens chaque jour. Aussitôt qu’il entendait à nouveau la respiration calme d’Aurora, l’inquiétude le quittait. Ce n’était que momentané, bien sûr, mais c’était suffisant pour lui permettre de se détendre quelques heures.

Il n’avait jamais vraiment pu se défaire de ce traumatisme d’enfance. Sa vie n’avait été qu’une suite de traumatismes contre lesquels il se trouvait toujours en train de lutter vingt ans plus tard. Le calme, puis la tempête. Le soleil, puis l’orage. La quiétude, puis l’agitation. En l’espace d’une soirée, sa vie paisible s’était effondrée et n’avait laissé place qu’à de nombreuses pièces qu’il ne parvenait toujours pas à reconstituer. Sa vie était un _puzzle chaotique,_ et il se battait tous les jours pour récupérer les derniers morceaux qui pourraient lui permettre un jour de vivre loin du désastre. Desmond avait fini par se convaincre qu’il emporterait ses traumatismes dans sa tombe. Parfois, il lui semblait qu’ils se reproduisaient et n’avaient de cesse de donner lieu à de nouveaux traumatismes, encore et encore - Desmond enfantait des traumatismes. Il les porterait en lui jusqu’à la fin, dans un cycle infernal.

Parfois, il se surprenait à s’endormir à côté d’elle, et se réveillait avec le poids de ses inquiétudes de la veille. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait cru perdre le contrôle. Aurora, toujours joyeuse, calme, organisée, contrastait avec Desmond qui était contrôlé par ses pensées désorganisées. C’était un aspect récurrent chez lui. Au travail, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’occuper de plusieurs choses à la fois, multipliait les lectures, laissait s’entasser sur son bureau de nombreux documents, certains qu’il ne consulterait plus jamais. Le chaos de ses espaces de travail était à l’image du chaos qui occupait ses pensées du matin au soir. Une seule chose pouvait l’apaiser : la vue de sa femme.

Alors Desmond ne se lassait jamais de passer des heures durant la nuit à l’observer, avec pudeur. Ces heures, il ne les sacrifiait pas. Après tout, Aurora était une drogue à ses yeux, une drogue qui le rendait meilleur jour après jour.

Il s’était promis de passer éternellement ses nuits à ses côtés. Peut-être, un jour, se réveillerait-il guéri de vingt ans de tourments, grâce à la simple vue de la femme qu’il aimait.

Rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre en travers de ce souhait.

Il serait toujours là pour veiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis emmêlée dans des notions peut-être trop philosophiques sans vraiment le vouloir. C'est peut-être ce que je gagne à vouloir trop écrire en pleine nuit.


	4. Horreur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FR) Aurora Sycamore rentre chez elle et trouve le corps sans vie de son mari gisant au sol. L'effroi, le tourment et l'horreur s'emparent d'elle. Comment résister à la folie lorsqu'une vision si horrifique s'impose sous nos yeux ?  
> (EN) When Aurora Sycamore goes home that day, she finds her husband lying on the ground, dead. Feelings of dread, torment and horror fill the emptiness in her heart. But how can we ever resist to madness when our most loved one suddenly disappears for the sake of unholy goals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FR) Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette aventure, à mon avis! Trois points de vue se sont succédés autour de la mort de Desmond. Si vous avez des suggestions, cependant, je serais heureuse de les écouter et d'essayer d'écrire d'autres chapitres.  
> (EN) This is going to be the last chapter of that fic involving in all three different point of views. If you ever have suggestions to share with me though, I'd be glad to take you on on your offers and write something of your liking, related with this AU of course!

Aurora venait d’assister à une vision d’horreur dont elle ne se remettrait jamais. Depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée ce matin-là, elle avait été tourmentée par un pressentiment qui la rongeait de l’intérieur jusqu’à rapidement devenir insupportable. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle n’en avait eu aucune idée. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle tragédie pourrait bien la frapper, justifiant ce pressentiment insurmontable. Il était difficile d’anticiper un tel pressentiment, après tout – n’importe quoi aurait pu advenir. Un accident de voiture, un vol, un cambriolage, un kidnapping… les possibilités étaient inombrables. 

La seule possibilité à laquelle elle n’avait pu songer s’était réalisée. Desmond était mort. La prophétie s’était réalisée : elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à cet instinct redoutable.

Les premières heures, elle ne savait pas que faire d’autre sinon pleurer encore et encore, hurler parfois, et prier que cela ne soit qu’un cauchemar. Elle aurait souhaité se réveiller le lendemain et pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro, agir différemment, ne pas s’absenter. Servir de bouclier si le criminel devait se présenter à nouveau, quitte à absorber les coups à la place de Desmond. Un mort aurait été suffisant, n’est-ce pas ? Cela n’avait pas à être son mari. Peu importe ce que le tueur cherchait, il pourrait repartir avec sans crainte d’être dénoncé.   
Mais cela n’aurait pas été la solution. Morte, elle ne pourrait pas protéger sa fille ni son mari. Et quelles horreurs aurait-on pu leur infliger ? Elle n’osait y songer.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, Aurora n’était pas parvenue à protéger son mari. Qu’elle soit morte, vivante, ou entre les deux, rien n’y changerait.   
Sans même le réaliser, elle s’était effondrée au sol, son crâne frôlant le bras inanimé de Desmond. Elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer.

Épouse indigne, pas seulement. Mère indigne, également.  
Elle ne savait pas où était leur fille, mais elle le devinait – elle l’entendait sangloter encore et encore quelque part dans leur demeure. La petite fille ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle en avait vu suffisamment pour savoir quel drame venait de s’abattre sur sa famille. Aucune enfant de cinq ans ne devrait être confrontée à une telle situation.   
Non seulement Aurora Sycamore n’avait pas pu sauver son mari, mais elle condamnait dans le même temps sa fille à la même folie. Les pensées funestes et désespérées se battaient entre elles. Le cerveau de la jeune veuve était pris au piège, et elle ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose.

Pourquoi avoir commis un tel sacrifice ? Sacrifice. C’était ainsi qu’Aurora le percevait. Elle avait été forcée de s’absenter ce jour-là, mais rien de bien n’était advenu de son absence. Elle n’avait même pas obtenu l’opportunité qu’elle était allée chercher, idéaliste, comme toujours. Naïve. 

C’était un sacrifice. Elle avait sacrifié son mari pour une reconnaissance éphémère. Elle l’avait tué pour rien. Tout avait été vain.   
Elle serait sans aucun doute maudite pour son acte. Si l’Enfer existait, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’elle y serait destinée. Aurora n’avait jamais cru en Dieu, mais les heures les plus sombres de son existence laissaient entrevoir la possibilité d’un changement. Comment se racheter ?

Elle ne pourrait plus être idéaliste désormais. On lui avait arraché son idéalisme au même titre que son mari – de toute façon, si elle avait réussi à voir ainsi la vie, c’était grâce à lui.   
Plus rien ne pourrait la sauver. Il y avait toujours l’écriture, mais elle lui semblait risible – pitoyable, même. Sauver le monde par le biais de ses pièces de théâtre ? Quelle absurdité ! Elle n’avait jamais rien pu faire d’autre que proposer à ses spectateurs, le temps d’une pièce, un univers chimérique, éphémère, irréel. Ce qui se passait sur scène ne se passerait jamais dans la vraie vie. Peu importe le temps et l’implication qu’elle y consacrerait, le monde ne deviendrait jamais meilleur. Au fond d’elle, elle l’avait sans doute toujours su, mais elle avait refusé d’y croire. Les hommes ont besoin d’une inspiration, pensait-elle ; pourquoi ne la trouveraient-ils pas dans l’écriture, dans l’invention ? Finalement, Aurora n’avait fait que mener en bateau ceux qui tombaient dans le piège de ses grandes vues sur l’avenir. Elle était une menteuse victime d’une société où seule la solitude régnait sur le cœur des hommes. 

Mais il y avait eu Desmond. Desmond était parvenu à ôter cette solitude, d’abord constamment, puis un peu moins. Mais cela l’importait peu : au moins, il était là. Et leur fille était venue davantage ensoleiller leurs vies. Peu importe les absences de son mari, elle avait son confort personnel et avait construit toute sa vie d’adulte sur un bonheur qu’elle pensait éternel. Après tout, quel était le risque de retrouver son mari sauvagement assassiné alors qu’il ne faisait rien d’autre que des recherches passionnantes ? Desmond avait été assassiné certainement pour le punir pour ses ambitions, et Aurora était condamnée à souffrir pour la punir de ne pas avoir su être là pour protéger sa famille.

L’assassin de son mari, elle refusait de chercher à le découvrir. Cela ne la peinerait que davantage. L’idée qui était née dans un coin sombre de son esprit aussitôt qu’elle avait découvert son corps ensanglanté, elle l’avait rapidement chassée, renvoyée dans les ténèbres où elle appartenait. Qu’est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui apporter, de comprendre l’identité d’un criminel ? Et qu’aurait-elle à gagner en saisissant ses motivations ? Tout ce qu’elle pourrait en faire serait d’en créer de nouvelles pièces de théâtre. Plus d’idéalisme, cette fois, mais des profondes ténèbres qui engloutissent progressivement.  
Aurora elle-même était engloutie par ces ténèbres, plus les heures passaient.  
Elle devrait vivre avec cela sur la conscience, elle devrait vivre avec la solitude, elle devrait supporter de vivre alors qu’on lui avait violemment arraché l’une des raisons qui la maintenaient en vie.

  
Bientôt, déjà deux jours étaient passés, et elle n’avait presque pas bougé d’un pas. Évidemment, il avait fallu prévenir les secours – elle avait hurlé qu’elle ne supporterait pas de voir le corps mort de son mari une seconde de plus.   
Mais la police ne l’avait pas crue. La police l’avait classée dans le rang des criminelles, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se défendre, san donner de crédit aux expressions de désespoir et de terreur inscrites sur l’ensemble de son visage. « Les meilleurs criminels peuvent se faire passer pour les pires victimes, à la manière d’une excellente pièce de théâtre » avait justifié l’officier de police. L’ironie était bien trop forte.   
À cette mention, elle avait failli lever la main sur lui. Alors, comme pour compenser cet accès de violence inexprimable mais nécessaire, elle s’était mise à hurler et à sangloter une fois encore. Elle avait supplié les hommes puis prié Dieu. 

Aurora Sycamore était en route vers la folie. Le temps d’un interrogatoire, il avait fallu confier sa fille à un proche, mais il n’avait pas été facile de trouver quelqu’un qui soit prêt à l’accueillir sans qu’elle ne supplie la police de la lui laisser. Ils avaient d’abord cherché des traces du grand-père paternel, mais s’étaient vite résignés quand ils ont compris qu’il était introuvable. Alors, pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle avait été déposée chez ses grands-parents maternels, sans laisser la possibilité d’une explication. Les parents d’Aurora étaient aussi désemparés qu’elle quand ils la virent arriver, les mains ensanglantées, les yeux déformés par la peine, la fatigue et la terreur, escortée par la police. 

Durant son interrogatoire, les larmes coulèrent encore et encore. Elle s’était demandé quand elle aurait enfin épuisé leur ressource. Tout ce qu’elle avait réussi à argumenter revenait en boucle « ce n’était pas moi », « j’étais absente lors des faits », ou encore « Desmond ». Les phrases – ou plutôt les monosyllabes – dignes d’une criminelle, lui avait-on répondu. Le combat était vain. 

Ils avaient cependant fini par la relâcher, une fois qu’ils comprirent que l’arme du crime ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Son alibi le confirmait – c’était ce qu’elle s’était efforcée de leur faire comprendre pendant des heures. Mais la liberté dont elle jouissait enfin ne lui rendrait pas son mari.  
De toute manière, elle n’était même pas libre. Elle était condamnée à panser ses peines et celles de leur fille, condamnée à la solitude inévitable, condamnée à l’effroi et au désespoir. 

Sa fille et elle réunies, elle partit s’exiler dans la demeure où l’odeur du sang la hantait. Quand elle passait devant le bureau de son mari, elle pouvait encore voir son corps gisant sur le sol. Elle avait beau cligner des yeux, crier, pleurer, supplier, il ne s’en allait pas – tant qu’elle crut que tout cela était bien réel. Mais ce n’était qu’une vision. Désemparée, elle finit par condamner le bureau, sans même prendre la peine de vider ses contenus.

  
Quand les semaines eurent passé, elle pleurait moins. Sans doute n’avait-elle plus de larmes. Elle passait ses journées enfermée chez elle à tenir compagnie à sa fille, à se battre pour l’aider à aller mieux, à oublier tous ces souvenirs. Elle s’était alors souvenue du frère de Desmond, celui dont il lui avait tant parlé mais qu’elle n’avait jamais pu rencontrer. Lui avait fini par oublier son enfance tourmentée, semblait-il. Lorsque Aurora se rappela que ce frère perdu avait l’âge de sa propre fille quand l’horreur s’était abattue sur les deux frères, elle reprit espoir. Peut-être était-il possible d’effacer toute cette horreur et de recommencer à zéro, loin de toute peine.  
Il n’y aurait plus jamais Desmond. Le vide serait indéniable durant les premiers mois, et Aurora resterait condamnée à la solitude – mais leur fille aurait peut-être droit à un futur différent. Son innocence pourrait lui permettre de s’en remettre. Cette innocence, Aurora souhaitait se battre pour la conserver et ne plus jamais l’entacher.

Alors, déterminée, elle se remit à l’écriture. Ce qu’elle avait diabolisé et juré ne jamais reprendre s’était imposé naturellement. Quand sa fille ne suivait pas sa thérapie, elle lui inventait de nouvelles pièces de théâtre, et, progressivement, la solitude qui la pesait, celle qui la suivait partout comme son ombre, devenait presque plus supportable.

Les mois passèrent, puis les années. Leur fille allait avoir dix ans.   
Lorsqu’elle l’entendit rire, et lorsqu’elle admira ses yeux remplis de malice, brillants, débordants de joie – les yeux de Desmond – elle arriva à la conclusion que l’écriture, finalement, en avait valu la peine. 


End file.
